


Love Me Tender

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Some gentle teasing, a little bit of flirting, and a small blue lion.





	Love Me Tender

Quite possibly Dipper's favorite moments stemmed from Will's heats when the Omega would be curled in his makeshift nest (even though he'd offered several times to buy a nest for him) and snoozing happily among his shirts and blankets. The wrinkles would take forever to iron out, but he couldn't complain when Will looked so peacefully happy curled into articles containing his scent. Dipper's eyes fell onto something that Will was hugging to his chest in his sleep. The alpha quietly walked forward, carefully making his way across the room to ensure he didn't wake the sleeping Omega up. He leaned in close once he was standing in front of his mate, gripping his wet towel to prevent it from falling. He smiled warmly when he could see a small blue stuffed lion look back up at him. It was so small that Dipper had almost missed it, but Will's entire body seemed to curl around it as he hugged it tighter in his arms.

It was one of Dipper's stuffed toys from when he was a small child. Of all the toys that had come and gone, that small lion remained with him, even now. He didn't know where Will had found him, because he'd packed him off somewhere in the attic, but he guessed Will had been able to sniff it out during his pre-heat when Dipper was at work. The alpha straightened up, quietly moving away to dry his hair off properly.

Th sound of a whimper made him freeze. He slowly turned to see Will rubbing one of his eyes and pout softly at him. He yawned sleepily before holding his other hand out for him. Dipper relaxed, smiling tenderly as he padded back and ran a hand through soft hair. Will purred before immediately wrapping hot arms around his torso and tugging him back down into his nest. Dipper chuckled as he relented, letting Will pull him into cushy softness of shirts and blankets. He'd snuck pillows into the nest when Will hadn't noticed, wanting to ensure his mate was as comfortable as possible. The alpha's eyes rested on the blue lion still gripped in Will's arms against his small chest. He didn't dare pluck the stuffed animal from his mate, only smiling knowingly before pulling the Omega into his chest and wrapping strong arms around his mate.

Will rubbed his cheek against his bare chest, soft vibrations rumbling into his skin as he pressed kisses into blue hair. He chuckled when Will pulled the towel from around his neck and added it to the pile of his clothes.

"It's wet."

"It s-smells like you." Will mumbled before nuzzling his neck. "Why'd you leave for so long?"

"I just took a shower, love."

"It was too long." Will huffed as he lapped at the mate mark on Dipper's neck.

Dipper looked down to see Will pouting up at him and he smiled. He shifted to keep one arm behind Will's neck and moved his other arm to rest between them. Will hummed happily when he began to trace patterns across his torso, brushing over soft skin gently and soothingly.

Will's hands rested against his chest as he continued to lap lazily at his neck. Dipper smiled, trailing finger tips over heated skin. Will's breath would hitch whenever he would get dangerously close to sensitive areas, tempting him to tease the Omega. He brushed against one of his mate's nipples briefly, earning a soft moan. Will looked up at him suspiciously but he just smiled sweetly back at him. His skin was hot under his fingers, heating the air between them. Dipper had made sure to take a cold shower, reveling in the chilled water over his own heated skin. That chill had only lasted for a moment before Will's hormones started to drive his own skin into increasing warmth.

His fingers went back to teasing hot skin, watching goosebumps follow his fingers where the skin tingled under his touch. He trailed back over the Omega's nipple, feeling heat coil in his stomach briefly when Will gasped and released a low whine.

"You're d-doing that on purpose."

"What? No." Dipper responded in mock hurt. The Omega raised an eyebrow at him before his eyes immediately fell closed when he pinched the skin between his fingers. "That was on purpose, though."

"You know I h-hate when you t-tease me during my heat." Will's whimper was cut off by a loud moan when Dipper's thumb rolled his nipple into hardness.

"For someone who says he hates being teased, you sure do respond so beautifully to it." The alpha teased before lifting himself to crouch over his mate. "Would you like me to stop?"

"N-No!" Will's face flushed in embarrassment before quickly looking away from the smirking alpha. "Oh, stop l-looking at me like that."

"How do you want me to look at you, hm?" Dipper slowly leaned forward to lap at Will's neck, drawing out as many gasps and soft moans as he could from the Omega beneath him. "You sound so amazing."

"N-No, I don't. I s-sound stupid." Will groaned softly.

"Stupid?" Dipper pulled back before rolling his hips into the Omega's. Will's moan echoed softly in the room. "I think the word you're looking for is sexy, darling."

Will glared up at him, though it held no true heat. It looked more like a childish pout, almost forcing a laugh from the alpha above him.

"S-Says you. You never make any noise."

"Would you like me to be louder?" Dipper lowered his voice, allowing it to become silky as he leaned in close enough to kiss his mate. "I wouldn't mind it."

Will rolled his eyes before playfully pushing the alpha back. Dipper snorted before grinding his hips back down onto the omega's. He watched Will's lower lip disappear under pearly white teeth and small fangs. He thought they were so adorable, so small and cute in his beautiful mate's mouth. He could see Will's breathing become a little more erratic, watching soft blue eyes slowly dilate before disappearing behind closing eyes. Dipper purred, happily preparing himself for another round of Will's heat. He slid fingers over the Omega's stomach, watching Will's chest's rise and fall increase its pace. His scent became dangerously sweet and Dipper slowly felt himself become drunk off it.

He growled playfully, watching Will shiver under him before hips lifted to meet his own. Smirking, the alpha leaned forward and kissed Will softly, sucking that swollen lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it gently. Will whined under him, hands moving to grip his upper arms to keep him close. Dipper just hummed in response as he pulled away, slowly releasing the soft lip from between his teeth, being especially careful not to let his fangs accidentally draw blood.

"Mm, alpha." Will murmured, nails flexing into his arms.

"Yes, darling?" Dipper smiled when Will opened his eyes to look up at him. They were now completely dilated, his blue irises a soft outline around blown pupils.

"L-Love me."

"I don't think it's possible for me to love you anymore than I already do." He felt adrenaline begin to pound into his heart. Heat began to curl in his stomach as he kissed his mate again. "Though I can certainly try."

He ran hands over Will's torso and sides, watching more goosebumps form and other areas flush under his touch. Nails were beginning to softly claw into his arms as he positioned himself over the Omega. He glanced down, smirking softly before plucking the small blue lion from staring up at him and gently moving it to the edge of the nest.

He'd give it back to Will afterwards.

\--

He felt like he'd need to take another shower. He felt sticky and sweaty, grimacing at the feeling of his damp hair on the back of his neck. His back burned from where Will had clawed into his flesh. He was both sensitive and sore everywhere, groaning softly when he tried to move. Will was back to snoring softly, face half buried in his shirts. He carefully plucked the small lion from the edge of the bed before slipping it into the omega's chest. Will's hand immediately curled around it and a broken purr rumbled as he nuzzled his face into the soft fur. Dipper smiled at the sight, gently moving Will's hair out of his eyes and caressing his cheek.

He decided he'd take a shower later.


End file.
